Ona tańczy dla mnie
|artist=Weekend |year=2012 |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= / |dance_mode= Duet |pictogram_color= / |glove_color= / |lyrics_color=Baby Blue |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Ona tańczy dla mnie" by Weekend is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are a duo wearing traditional Polish highland-style clothes. P1 P1 is a girl who wears a hat with flowers. She has two pigtails and wears a red necklace. She also wears a pink-and-yellow top, mint-colored skirt with a golden stripe on it, and boots with red pompoms. P2 P2 is a man who has short brown hair, a pink long-sleeved shirt and mint-colored jacket with red pompoms. He also wears a tight black belt, yellow-red striped pants, and black boots. OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Coach_1.png|P1 OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Coach_2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a hill near to mountains during a day. The coaches are dancing on grass which changes its colors. There is a path whose colors change as well. A few trees along with a forest in the distance can be seen. One of the trees receives eyes and arms. Little flowers with various types of a color scheme appear. There is a cottage whose door opens, then a chicken's face is seen, and painted eggs jump out. More chickens with different colors appear. The cottage transforms to a wooden church-looking building with arms and gloves with traditional patterns. After that, higher flowers are present. When the verse starts, the sky darkens, the mountains receive outlines following the music. The sky moves and a lot of stuff on the ground gets replaced by flowers with animals' heads on the top in abnormal shades. Also, lights looking like they come from a disco ball are noticeable on the ground. The entire routine is framed in a white border. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swing your right arm while holding your left hand at your hips. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly put your right hand near the head while lifting your right leg. Gold Move 4: * P1: Put your left arm on your hips and your right arm on P2 s shoulder. * P2: Close your arms on your chest, as if you were holding a vest. This is also the final move of the routine. Onatanczy gm3.png|Gold Move 1 polishGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game 0000003b.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 onagm2and4.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game Onatanczy gm1.png|Gold Move 4 OnaGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Gallery Game Files OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' onatanczydlamnie_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Onatanczydlamnie albumbkg.png|Album background OnaTanczyDlaMnieAva.png|P1 s avatar onatanczydlamnie pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Onatanczydlamnie jdup menu v1.png|''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' on the menu (Version 1) Onatanczydlamnie jdup menu v1.2.png|''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Onatanczydlamnie jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Onatanczydlamnie jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Onatanczydlamnie jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail Videos Weekend - Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie - Official Video (2012) Ona tańczy dla mnie - Gameplay Teaser References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Duets Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party